Traditional actuators generally use hydraulics, pneumatics or electrical motors to actuate structural components. However, such traditional actuator systems can be heavy and prone to failure over time due to pressures, stresses or quantity of moving parts. Some alternatives to traditional actuators use electroactive polymers (EAPs) or shape memory alloys (SMAs) to transition a structural component between two different stable configurations. Generally, SMAs have two preformed stable configurations which are achieved based on a material phase change at a specific temperature. Thus, traditional EAPs or SMAs are capable of achieving two different stable configurations, and do not provide for customizable positioning of the structure into multiple desired configurations.